


The Coolest

by anomalously



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, and its cute so whatever lol, and she's adorable, idk where 'beast' came from but it happened, mickey has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalously/pseuds/anomalously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt: Hey...I love your work at ao3. Can you please write something where Ian witnesses Mickey being completely whipped by his little daughter and simply can't say no to her. And that's how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write -thank you for the prompt :)

Ian frowns, looking between shades of beige that are honestly way too similar to validate a reason for having different names. Who the fuck names these things anyways… _Cardboard_ and _Gentle Fawn_? Really?

His eyes keep flicking over to the red paint samples, the little voice in the back of his head telling him to just go for it because beige is fucking boring. But he sighs, going back to the stupid brown. He should probably just get samples of both, that’s what they’re for. Who knew it’d take this long for him to make a choice about goddamn _paint_.

“Daddy, I want this one,” a sweet little voice declared excitedly.

Ian looked down and to his left, seeing a dark haired little girl rush up to the paint chip display, grab a neon green card and rip it out from the holder. Ian bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling when a bunch of cards flew from the holder with it, fluttering to the floor.

“Oh damn!” She gasped, immediately falling to her little knees to pick up the cards.

Ian held back a snort of laughter at her language, and how passionately she said it. She couldn’t have been more than five, braided pigtails bouncing around her head while she grabbed at the samples.

Ian bent down and picked up the one that landed on his shoe, holding it out to the little girl. She looked up with these impossibly large blue eyes and smiles up at him, holding out her little hand to take the sample. Ian noticed she had chipped polish on her little fingernails, also bright green. With her jeans, she wore a pretty light pink top with a big white heart, but it looked like the sleeves had been cut off, the edges of the armholes fraying a little; he decided immediately that this little girl was probably _the coolest_.

“Oh thanks!” She said.

“That’s a cool color! I like it,” Ian said.

She smiled, dimples cutting into her round cheeks, “It’s my favoritist!”

Ian grinned and opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by a deeper, exasperated voice behind him.

“Elle, you can’t run off like that. I told you a thousand fuckin’ times. You gotta wait for me.”

Ian turned his head, watching a dark haired man walking towards them. He was shorter than Ian, same blue eyes as the little girl, and his attractive face was twisted in an annoyed scowl.

“Sorry daddy,” Elle said.

The scowl softened. Big softie. Ian grinned, couldn’t really help it. He couldn’t help pointing to the neon green paint cards in Elle’s hands either and saying, “She’s very excited about the green.”

The man arched a brow at Ian, the corner of his mouth barely lifting in a half smile, before looking at his daughter, watching her try to stuff the samples back into the display.

“No way,” he shook his head, “You want green, fine… not that bright shit though.”

Elle stuck out her bottom lip, “Please? Pretty please, daddy? I really _really_ like it!”

Ian turned back to his beige samples and smiled to himself as he continued to listen to the pair.

“Baby, no, not that bright,” the man sighs.

“You don’t like it?” Elle’s small voice asked.

Ian could hear the disappointment in her voice and it hit him right in the chest. He chances a look over at the dark haired man and by the fallen look on his face, it had hit him too, as he struggled to say something other than _no_.

“He likes it!” Elle then turned her big eyes to look over at Ian while she pointed a finger right at him.

Ian stifled a laugh and threw the poor guy an apologizing look as the father raised his eyebrows high, a grin on his face somewhere between amused and annoyed.

“Does he?” The man breathed a laugh, keeping his eyes on Ian.

Ian clutched the beige paint chips between his fingers, struggling to get his mouth working again because well, this guy was hot and the way he was looking Ian up and down was making Ian’s mind run all over the place.

“Uh huh!” Elle nodded rapidly, pigtails bouncing. “He said it’s cool! Please, daddy! Pretty please can I have this color?”

The father finally tears his eyes away from Ian and looks over at Elle, “You get that, I don’t wanna hear next week about how you don’t like it anymore.”

“I like it _a lot_!” Elle assured her father. She looked over at Ian, looking more and more determined, “Its a cool color, right mister?”

Ian didn’t bother holding back the punch of laughter this time. He nodded with a shrug, “It’s a cool color.”

Elle beamed with validation. Her father folded his arms under his chest and smirked at Ian, “That’s a lot of big talk about color coming from a man whose got ten fuckin’ shades of dirt-brown in his hands.”

Ian felt heat spread down his back as he looked down at his paint chips, “Yeah,” he agreed. “To be fair, I was looking at reds, but I guess I’m not as brave as your daughter.”

The man cracked a toothy smile and Ian thought it was the best thing he’d seen in a long time, “No one is.”

“Ian,” Ian held out his hand, because why not.

“Mickey,” the man said, shaking Ian’s hand with his warm, slightly calloused one.

“So can I, beast?” Elle interrupted them, tugging on the bottom of Mickey’s shirt. She blinked up at him with her big eyes while she held up the neon green paint chip.

Mickey sighed heavily, eyes darting over to Ian for a second before he bent down and scooped up the little girl, “Fine, beast.”

Elle squealed and flung her arms around Mickey’s neck, pushing her face directly into his cheek, smushing both of their faces. Ian grinned at the two and looked back down at his paint chips. They _were_ all kind of dirt-brown, weren’t they?

“Can we get ice cream?” Elle asked her father excitedly.

“Paint _and_ ice cream, what do you think you are, some kind of fuckin’ princess?” Mickey laughed, switching Elle to his other arm.

Ian looked up just in time to see Elle give Mickey a flat look before replying with a very simple and obvious, “Yes.”

Both Ian and Mickey lost it. The girl was a fucking trip.

Elle, unfazed, reached over to poke Ian on the shoulder, “Do you like ice cream?”

“Elle, don’t poke people, _damn_.”

Ian nodded, exchanging a brief look with Mickey, “I do.”

The little girl looked over at her father, her eyebrows shooting upwards, “Can he come too?”

“He’s probably got shit to do,” Mickey told Elle, giving Ian an apologetic look - _I know she’s adorable, but sorry my kid is trying to accost you_ \- one of those looks.

Ian shrugged, putting his beige paint chips back into the display, “Actually, I’m available.”

He just went for it; knew what he said and how he said it and how it would be received. There was something that gravitated Ian to Mickey, and even Elle -how could you _not_ gravitate towards this little bundle of cuteness though? So why not. 

If the _not as subtle as Mickey probably thought it was_ eye-fucking was any indication... they were at least on the same page, in terms of attraction. Possibly. Hopefully. Ian hoped he wasn’t deluding himself. Mickey was hot and he wanted to know more about him.

“A’ight,” Mickey said, voice a little quiet. He gave Ian the once-over again before turning his head to look at Elle, “Last chance to change your mind about the paint.”

Elle shook her head.

Mickey sighed, bumping his forehead against his daughter’s before setting her back down, “Fine, beast.”

“Thank you, beast,” Elle smiled up at him. She looked over at Ian and held her hand out, “Come on, beast!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where the 'beast' thing came from, but it just happened and so I left it there lmao. I like it. It's cute.
> 
> [tumblr, for prompts etc](http://jellovich.tumblr.com) [beware, it takes approximately 84 years for me to complete one]


End file.
